Uninvited Guests
by Yogurttreats
Summary: Two poison spitters sneak into the Great Valley and start causing trouble by stealing babies for food and Chomper gets blame for it. Chomper also managed to get himself captured by the poison spitters. Littlefoot must find out the truth before it is too late. I I know there are no dinosaurs who spit poison but this movie was produced by Spielberg like Jurassic Park.
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction The Land Before Time: Uninvited Guests

Deep in the primeval prehistoric desert, a young Titansaurus was seeking shelter from a sudden thunderstorm . Looking at the cloud, she sighed . Lost and alone in unknown place without a friend in the world, she needed to find the legendary place called the Great Valley. It was a beautiful place filled with joy. It was a paradise on earth. There was no hunger, disease, or drought. All the dinosaurs in the valley were peace-loving plant eaters. They lived in harmony with each other. There were no sharp teeth (tooths). She gently laid herself down away from the pouring rains. She sighed again longing to find the mythical place. She was barely considered no longer to be a hatchling, but she already knew about the Great Valley. Her herd leaders had often spoken about it. Her herd was no more. It brought bad memories to her, just thinking about what had happened to her herd. A group of sharp tooths (teeth) had been chasing them into a large canyon - like area, where there were mountainous cliffs. She was trying to escape the predators, but she was not fast enough to keep up with the herd. Her mother was nowhere to be seen, she called out for her. Then, she tripped into a deep hole in the desert soil. She landed on her chin a few feet below. Looking, she saw her pursuers who didn't seem to notice that she had tripped. They overlooked what had fallen in. She managed slowly lift herself up, then to her horror, she heard terrifying screams as well as falling rocks, along with loud thumps that shook the earth.

The ground trembled when the thumps hit it. It was so bad she couldn't lift herself out of the hole. Rocks, pebbles, dirt all slide down into the hole as a swift rock and dirt river had formed to cause a rock waterfall. She had to get out before she was covered in a landslide. Gasping for air, she struggled to lift her humongous body to the surface. Heaving and panting , she cried as she lifted her massive two toned bulk. Though still young, she weighted more than an elephant. Searching for a sign where her mother was, she looked around. A few feet from where she fell, the sharp teeth were gawking in celebration. They had a successful hunt. They were moving down a path where laid their fallen prey. The young Titansaurus wept for her lost herd. She tasted the death scent on her tongue. The smell of blood clogged her sore throat with its stench. Her mother's dead eyes stared up at her. The cries of her herd lingered in her mind. She had to leave before the sharp teeth notice her still alive. They might want to have dessert later even if they had killed all her herd. She quickly left only to get lost .

Her herd had been searching for the Great Valley even before her mother was born. Was she going the right way? She was so sad, tired, lost and scared, it didn't matter. She fell asleep under sheltered rock in the light rain. She was not aware what lied nearby there. It was made no sound as it approached. Its eyes glowed yellow, then another set of yellow eyes appeared next to the firsts along with a pair of smiling, sharp, crocodile teeth. The teeth opened to reveal more horrible sharp teeth. Both sets of teeth hissed their discontent as they flashed their brightly, reddish, yellow, crested, frilled neck hoods. The young Titansaurus awoke startled at the loud, explosive, hissing sound. She turned to its direction only to get hit by gooey poison.

"Good shot, sister." Replied one of the small Dilophosaurus.

"Why, thank you, dear sister." Replied the other one.

"Who are you ?" cried the defenseless Titansaurus .

Growling while they chuckled evilly as they hissed, "Is this a guessing game ?"

"Sharp tooth ! " The Titansaurus gasped.

"Oh, not just any sharp tooths, I mean..sharp teeth. One must use proper grammar if there is such a thing as proper grammar . " Corrected the Dilophosaurus on the left as the other one cackled like an evil chicken witch. " My sister and I are Poison Spitters ."

" We are also bilingual ones. We know both prey and predator tongues. Now, we must not be impolite. We should properly introduce yourselves, shall we?" The latter hissed.

" I am Dilo and this is Dippy."

" Hee, Hee . It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance even for a short time." Dippy hissed wickedly.

The Titansaurus slumped down on the ground weakened by the poison. Her eyes blurred dimly as her eyelids slowly drooped. Her head nodded off into eternal rest. The evil sister cackled showing their gleaming teeth waiting to pounce on their poisoned prey. The poor exhausted Titansaurus blinded by the poison slowly fell to the ground.

"Thump." The poor thing groaned softly. While the poison spitters could not consume entirely the small Titansaurus all by themselves so the Comps (Compsognathus) that lived around the area had to. The sisters looked around uneasily for they had spotted something unusual in the rock formations. It looked like a passage inside the plateaus. Could it be a dead end canyon or perhaps a valley.

One of the sister said, "Where does it go to sister?"

"I don't know, dear sister of mine, but let's us find out ." Both poison spitters slowly followed the passage. Their sharp teeth, claws, hoods concealed and looking quite harmless easy prey for other sharp tooth (teeth). Looking up to look for flying sharp tooths (teeth), and cautiously moving forward, fearing to encounter some more sharp teeth, the poison spitters creeped along the entrance to the Great Valley.

When they arrived, they gasped . "Oh my!" one shrieked.

" How delightful! It appears we have discovered a Great Valley all by ourselves, have we, sister?"

"So it does look like it ?" The another answered giggling.

"Haha !" crackled the another called Dilo who was showing all her teeth, claws as well as her flaming fanned red hood. She soon discovered her mistake and calm herself. "So we have."

They creeped over a large rock overlooking the whole Great Valley. There were all sort of dinosaurs living together in harmony without fear of being attacked by predators for now. The sisters sneered silently sinister each other. Gloating on what a feast they are going to have while these fools would have no idea where the sharp teeth were hiding.

( To be Continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Fan fiction The Land Before Time: Uninvited Guests

The Great Valley was unusually crowded this time of year. Herds of all sorts of dinosaurs migrated to different areas in search for fresher pastures sometimes passing through the Great Valley. Most of the visitors were passing by, which was fine with the local herds who didn't mind visitors too much as long as they didn't overstay their welcome. The valley was plentiful and the locals wanted it to stay that way. This year, there was more than usual number of far walker herds. Some herds that the locals never had seen before. There were Longnecks, the big mouth swimmers, the spike tails, but now there were a herd of three horns and a herd of Fast Runners. Giggling among the newcomers were two crested horn dinosaurs that the other dinosaurs had never seen before.

"What kind of creature are you?" asked a long neck female. The dinosaur was hesitated, afraid she would mutter out in sharp teeth language or spit poison spittle. The other one look like she was trying to think of something to say. One quickly look up at her head and replied.

" Ridge heads."

"Ridge heads! I never heard that before." The longneck answered.

"Yes, we are a rare breed that feeds on plants. "Dilo smiled eerily sinister as she laughed. This seem to upset the young Long neck a bit, not sure what to say for a while.

"My name is Dilo and my sister's name is Dippy."

"My name is Bruta ." Said the Longneck. " I am a Longneck. They say everyone is welcome here except sharp teeth. Thank goodness, that we are safe from them here."

"Yes, so so safe .…" Dilo said almost licking her chops at the young Longneck. Dippy was too busy looking at all the far walkers. She had never seen so much tempting food in all her life. She couldn't wait to sink her teeth into all their thighs knowing full well she was too small to kill them without her poison. She had to rely on her wits as well as her stealth, her poison glands and her speed to catch her prey. She eyed the young baby long necks near their mothers, the plumb spike tails, the pudgy swimmers' legs, the fat flyer fledglings, and the robust three horns young. Her mouth was starting to drool with anticipation.

" Sister, you are drooling at the plants, hmm ?!" Reminded Dilo.

" Plants !? " Dippy said out of shock at the mention of plants.

"I heard that plants grow all year around in the Great Valley. There is never a shortage of food." A Long neck mother answered them as they approached.

"So I see." Dilo said looking more at the grass than the far walkers.

"Do you live her or do you belong to one of the far walkers that sometimes visits the Valley once in a while ?" Bruta asked the Long neck mother.

"My herd has been here before. Some of these far walkers I have never seen before, but there are Long neck who live here all year around."

"And Flyers?" asked Dippy trying to control her tongue.

" Yes, there are Flyers who live here all year around. I know the Longneck's leader. They call him, Grandpa Longneck ." He knows all that goes on in the Great Valley ." "Does he know all matter of creatures that lives in the valley? Dilo asked. "Even Sharp teeth ?"

"Oh dear ?" Dippy questioned.

" Sharp teeth are not allowed into the Great Valley . They will be driven out . Nothing will harm you here." The Long neck mother assured.

"Oh goodie." said Dilo somewhat pleased.

"Oh goodie!" Dippy somewhat frightened.

There in front of them lay vast herds of plant eating dinosaurs . Great big long neck herds, three-horns, spike tails, and swimmers living together peacefully and in harmony without any sharp teeth in sight . There were flyers flying around the large herds of plant eaters. The two poison spitters grasped each other hands smiling when they saw all the plant eaters. Some of the plant eating, others were busy taking care of young, while others were drinking at waterholes. They smiled so delighted as they watched their potential prey. All those large, fat, juicy, tender longneck young who moved along slowly with their parents, and all those succulent moist salty swimming morsels in the water along their elders. The rivers were deeming with many varieties of fishes. They could see in the air was full of flying young tasty gibbets. There were plump tantalized spike tails who roamed around the grazing area even those tough hided three horn meals were no match for their teeth or poison as the poison spitters watch the young three horned herds charged each other. Out of nowhere, came an old longneck and a three horn bull who greeted the newcomers.

"Welcome, all to a place where you can find peace and rest on your journey ." The old Long neck greeted.

"Yes, welcome visitors, stay as long as you want ." The three horn told a herd of three horn arrivals. Daddy three horn seemed to be pleased that three horns were among the guests. They had brought with them their own young, which was a welcome change. It was about time his daughter, Cera had playmates of her own kind instead of playing with long necks like Little Foot and other leaf eaters . Little Foot did not even notice Cera was playing with these new arrivals instead of him. He was too busy chasing other young long necks. Ducky was splashing in the lake with some newly friended swimmers. Spike was eating shrubs along with other spike tails. Why even that fast runner who was supposed to be taking care of that sharp tooth had met her own kind. She was too busy talking to her new found friends to pay any attention to Chomper who was looking at a butterfly.

" Flying Flower ! " Chomper called it. " Hee ."

Chopper was more interested in it than noticing that none of his friends were playing without him. Daddy Topps sneered completely delighted that the sharp tooth had no one to play with for once. Once Chomper got lonely, it would be fun to tease him about it. Now he had to wait since didn't want to scare the newcomers that a sharp tooth visited often even though it was a small sharp tooth . Chomper sat there. He was play swatting at the butterflies with his little hands, laughing, and calling them flying flowers. He was completely unaware of what was behind him. There lying right behind him were little claws, tiny teeth, and pointed snouts on giggling Comps (Compsognathus) ; The tiny sharp teeth. They all rushed at once behind Chomper who quickly turned as they attacked him. A giggle resulted in a wild chase across the grass with little biters all running around . Chomper ran off to his cave, but quickly ran back yelling , "There is a sharp tooth in my cave ! " He quickly ran up to Ruby.

"Of course, there is, silly. You are a sharp tooth." Ruby told him.

A shadow of a large creature appear on the cave's entrance. Out came a little sail crawler who had wandered in by itself. Ruby and Chomper looked at each other .

"Gurgle. Gurgle." Went the sail crawler.

"See, it is a sharp tooth."

" Oh dear, it must have lost its way and its mother is looking for it."

"Or, maybe it wants to play."

The little sail crawler was getting so excited when she heard Chomper hoping around bellowing about playing King of the Mountain that she darted up and smashed into him.

"Hey, you have to wait for me to get on the mountain." Chomper gurgled in sharp tooth.

None of the leaf eaters seemed to notice the two perfect strangers eyeing their young with hungered glee or that they salivate at this sight of them. Grandpa Long Neck was introducing them to all the long necks' mothers and their babies.

"This is my cousin, the Old One from the Land of Mists. This is Ali , she is the old one's granddaughter …"

"Charmed ." Dilo answered more like seeing a tasty treat than meeting other dinosaurs. Dippy smiled friendly, but it was all fake. She really wanted to poison the longneck babies and eat them.

"And this is my own grandchild, Little Foot."

"Hello, I am glad to meet you." Little Foot said politely.

" A pleasure ." Dippy responded to the meeting Little Foot as though it annoyed her to talk to him as if it was like talking to a piece of stubborn meat.

"Have you notice my beautiful babies? Petrie's mother introduce him and his siblings to the Poison spitters . Dippy sighed disinterested and bored as if she was tired of meeting more dinosaurs. Dilo had expression on her face as if she was tired of eating flyers. Even when she met the newly arrived fast runners that had befriended Ruby, they appear uninterested in getting to know their prey as nothing more than prey.

"Yes, it is nice to met you." Dilo said half annoyed .

"I'm Tria said a pink Triceratops and this my little girl , Tricia. Tricia was playing the mud. The two poison spitters smiled at them.

"Delighted ." said Dilo.

"Charmed ." said Dippy, but under her breath, she said, " What a tasty meal and she's so plumb and juicy.

"Hello there," greeted Ducky, " Yup, Yup, everyone is welcome here. Spike was as eager to greet the news arrivals, but stop short when he took a look at the two poison spitters. He slowly moved back frightened moaning as he had sensed something dangerous.

What is wrong, Spike ? Ducky asked as Spike hid behind a large stone. "I am sorry. He is never shy with strangers before .

Spike looked uneasily as he avoided the two spitters . He stared at the little biters who were not hesitated when it came to bullying leaf eaters. They were going up in a group to Spike and balk all around him showing him their large teeth and claws. Immediately, Dippy came to Spike's rescue.

" Shoo,Shoo !" Dippy shouted. She barked at them in sharp tooth tongue. "Stay away from our food."

The little biters barked back at Dippy

" Leave him alone. You can't eat him ." She flashed her teeth in a warning forgetting all about the other dinos around.

"Careful, sister " Dilo stopped her in time to avoid being discovered as sharp tooths themselves. Spike slowly moved away from them.

"See, Spike, they are friends. There is nothing to be afraid of. " Ducky answered.

"Gee ." Little foot slowly approached from behind . "You speak sharp tooth ."

"Don't be silly. I am merely making noises ." Dippy answered . "None of what, they say makes sense anyway."

Cera put in as she approached, "That's how they talk."

Topps said , "All noise."

"If they were actually talking and communicating with each other like leaf eaters." Giggled Dippy smiling at her sister.

Spike seemed to look frightened still, but he decided to back off slowly as he stared at the little biters who had turn their attention to Chomper who was running around with them. Spike grunted.

"Don't worry, Spike." Ruby answered as she turned from talking to her new fast runner friends. "As along as he doesn't play dead, he won't get hurt."

"Sigh," Chomper gasped ," You are becoming like mother. Don't play dead with the little biters . They will bite you ." He start to mimic his mother's words in sharp tooth tongue.

"It won't be funny if it happens." Ruby warned.

"You won't bite me, your friend ." Asked Chomper to a little biter in sharp tooth . The little biter just smiled at him the way little biter smile.

Tria was watching Tricia nearby as the little three horn jumped around bleating as she wanted to join the game. She let out bleat as Chomper was trying to do his roar.

"Caa !" Chomper roared. The little biters shrieked while Chomper attempted another Tyrannosaurus Rex roar as he waved his arms playfully at them. "Caa !" I am king of the mountain."

"What was that ?" Daddy Three -horn asked.

Tricia rushed out at Chomper and knocked him down as she charged him from the rear.

"Hey." Chomper snapped ."Snap, Snap" he went in Sharp tooth tongue.

" One moment … please. "Cera said to her new three horn friends who she had been romping with, running around and butting her head with. Cera wasted no time telling Chomper about his roar and Tricia about her behavior . " You both are embarrassing me . Three horns do not play with sharp teeth . They play only with other three horns. "Cera scolded her sister.

"Exactly !" snapped Topps while he looked reprimanding at Tricia. The little three horn didn't seem to understand why.

"No," Tricia cooed sadly.

"No." Cera scolded.

"No." cooed Trica angrily.

Cera was shocked that she stood back not expecting her tiny half sister to behave that way.

Tria exclaimed ," Tricia, you listen to your sister, she knows what is best for you. You can hurt Chomper if you play too rough with him.

Tricia rushed out at Chomper and knock him down as she charged him from the rear. "Three horns don't play with sharp tooth. They play only with other three horns." Cera scolded her sister.

"Exactly, " snapped Topps remanded at Trica .

The little three horn didn't seem to care if three horns were only supposed to play with other three horns she wanted to play with Chomper as he stood on the mound challenging the little biters to throw him down. It wasn't if they need much to bring him down since Chomper was having a hard time staying on it by himself to being with.

"I never know it was so hard to stay on a mountain much less to be the ruler of the mountain." Chomper moaned at Tricia. "You aren't supposed to be playing . This is a sharp tooth game, not a three horn game."

"TRICIA ! Didn't I tell you that you would hurt Chomper playing with him ." Tria told her.

Only little biters seemed to be interested in what the poison spitters were doing and to know that what kind of dinosaurs the new ones were that were admiring the juicy fat three horns and completely ignoring the rest of the other dinosaurs that were talking. They snorted.

"Poison what?" Chomper snorted back.

One of them answered . " Poison spitters."

"What is a poison spitters?" Chomper snapped . "Don't worry," Chomper said to his little biter friends. "Those poison spitters aren't going to play whatever they are." Chomper snapped at his sharp tooth friends. " I'm king of the mountain." As Chomper and the sail crawler started tumbling around, they heard a loud roars coming from outside the valley. "You aren't playing either ." Chomper called out in sharp tooth. The sail crawler looked confused as he looked back at the cave. The roar came even louder outside the valley followed by two weaker ones this time. It was Red Claw, and his lackeys, Screech and Thud.

"Oh, you are definitely not playing." Chomper roared back.

The little biters started snorted at the newcomers that Dilo started to turn around annoyed.

"What on earth are you saying, you little pests?" Dilo snapped, but not in sharp tooth.

"Yes, some sort of nonsense, clearly." Dippy snapped also not in sharp tooth. They both slowly approached the others. Then, without any warning, Dilo looked absolutely astonished when she saw Chomper. Dippy couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him.

"A baby !" yelled Dilo almost delighted.

"A real life baby." Dippy exclaimed. "He is so cute."

"A baby ?" Little foot asked.

"Baby !" Chomper growled. " GRR ! I don't like the sound of that. " Chomper looked at Dippy and Dilo.

" Hold on there, why are they all excited about seeing Chomper instead my sister?" Cera eyed them angrily.

Little Foot turned to Cera. "There is something weird about those two newcomers."

"I"ll say they are weird. They believe a sharp tooth is cuter than my sister? "

"You don't suppose they might be sharp tooths."

" I don't care what they are . No one thinks Chomper is cuter than my sister."

Dippy lifted Chomper and started to hug him.

"Aaargh ! " Chomper went sticking his tongue out as he was being squished. Dilo started to kiss him along with Dippy. "Smack ! Smack ! "

"More like Poison Kissers than spitters . Yuck!"

( To be Continued)


End file.
